Bring Out the Brilliance
by justanotherteenage
Summary: Natsume is the hot-shot producer who everyone wishes to see as an actor. Mikan is the gorgeous comercial actress desperate for money.So when lava hot lad and gorgeous cold beauty collied it starts to sizzle. AND I've got Jealous Natsume! Don't you 3 him?


**Meet Me-Marvelous Mikan Sakura**

OK. Honestly, that commercial idea should be awarded THE LAMEST commercial of the century. Hell, even the millennium's! Just show people having sex? That's ridiculous! But you can't really expect much from the "no-brains-just-looks-guy" whom I'll be acting with. And I don't understand why the CREW has to be the one coming up with the ideas for the commercial. Isn't that what the person who's Job is to come up with the commercial scene supposed to do? So, WHERE and WHO is that person? And why have the actors already been finalized without the commercial idea? THAT DUDE BETTER GET HIS ASS HERE ASAP!

You think I'm the most frustrated here? Why don't you take a look at the Ad-Film maker? "Frustrated" would be an understatement for him. Posters with his picture should be put up around the studio with a "MAD MAN ON THE LOOSE SIGN". Poor fellow, he is already starting to get a few strands of grey hair and he looks like he's around 35. Man, the stress on people these days really affects their looks. With the way things are going, I hope I don't turn out like that. I shudder with the thought.

Oh Shit! I forgot I had another audition to get to today. It looks like this commercial is not really going to be happening . Sigh. I better not lose the next audition then. What's the time? I hope I am not too late. I look around the studio full of "normal-going-on-mental's" for someone with a watch.

I need the time, time, time, time, time, ti- Oh-MY-GOD. Is that "no-brains-just-looks-guy" checking me out? I wouldn't have mind if he was just checking me out, but that dude was practically ogling me. Did he think I was some kind of a prostitute or something just because I was doing a commercial like this?

When he noticed that I had caught him red handed, he didn't even bother averting his eyes, he just gave a toothy grin and winked at me. Now that really pissed me off. The nerve of that shameless bastard! Did he think of himself as a gorgeous guy? Ugh, I hate guys who think they are all high and mighty and he wasn't even THAT good looking.

He was just one of those boys with fair creamy looking skin, blonde hair, brown eyes and sort of skinny. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a polo shirt with a pair of sandals. He surely did stand out, I don't deny it and his clothes were just fine but I could point out a lot of things I did not like. Firstly, the fair creamy skin, yup, totally outdated. Didn't he know that it was "The Time for the Tans"? And I can bet you 100 bucks that that blonde hair has been dyed AND that he is wearing contacts. I understand that the hair dying and contacts are "In" at the moment but who puts blonde and brown together? BAD COMBINATION. And the one thing I have always been obsessed with, the nose and don't even get me started on it. It was huge and hooked! He was just the type of guy who looks good on-screen and nothing more. And that perverted freak was still smiling at me.

This isn't the first time. I've had encounters like these before. I'll go give him a piece of me, well, er, not in the perverted way, I know taekwondo so I'll just show him who he is messing with. I thank my brother for forcefully drilling taekwondo techniques into me.

Just my luck, he has a watch on his wrist. I start to make my way towards him squeezing through the crowd with a fake smile plastered on my face. He runs a hand through his hair and then stuffs both his hands into his pockets. I can see the glint in his eyes as I approach him.

"Hey, um, I was wondering what the time is?" I asked a little too sweetly. He smirked. I think most girls would be all over him in that instant but I wasn't most girls, it just disgusted me more. I had to fight to keep my smile on.

He leans forward, close to my ear and replies "It's time for us to get a room."

Yeah Jerk, I was already going to mess up your pretty face but I'm kind, so I won't let you lose both your faces.

As I run a finger over his chest and his breath hitches up "I am pretty sure that the dressing room is empty." I whisper flirtatiously.

He smiles wider then roughly grabs my hand and starts pulling me through the crowd towards the ladies dressing room.

"I want everybody to quite down and gather around," the Ad-Filmmaker's voice blares through the hand speaker. Ah Man! The fun was just beginning.

The "no-brain's-just-looks-guy" drops my hand with disappointment "We'll continue this later." He says.

I place the disappointment on my face as well,"For sure."As IF! I wink back, turn around and start to follow the crowd.

"Settle down everybody! Settle down! We have managed to come up with the commercial idea," finally, thank god, "I need the main actor and actress to come up here." He looks into his folder as he speaks again "Mikan Sakura, age 22, green eyed brunette?" " here!" I raise my hand as he takes a glimpse at me, "and Reo , age 23, blonde hair, brown eyes." He shuts the portfolio and looks up. "Yo!"

As we make our way up to the studio stage, he looks at me and gives me that perverted smile. I smile back, turn around and roll my eys. Ugh such a wanna-be. "so," the ad-filmmaker clears his throat, " it's pretty simple. Mr. Reo would be on a bed crying, in a comical way obviously while Miss Sakura would make a face at him and start licking an ice-cream." He blushes a bit then continues "She would then go 'mmmm, this tastes much better' ahem," he actually said that in a seductive way! Well, as seductive as a guy can act as a girl anyways, "then we would introduce the flavored condom and finally show Miss Sakura and Mr reo happy in bed."

Alright-alright! I am doing a condom add. So? Sue Me! I can't help it. I am desperate for money at the moment.

When I was a kid, I think about 4, my parent's passed away in a car crash. I don't remember them much. But since then I started living with my grandfather, who is my mother's father, and soon we became close to each other. We always enjoyed spending our time together before he got ill too and had to be admitted to the hospital.

Since I did not have any other blood relatives, I was sent into foster care at the age of 10. When I first got introduced to my foster parents I did not like them one bit. They were all giddy-giddy and happy and as soon as I they signed the paper's they were all over me in an instant. It was a nightmare. I never called them dad and dad, it was just awkward to call both my parents dad. So I called them by their names, Tono and Narumi. Yea, it's true. My foster parents were gay×2. Firstly becase they actually were gay and secondly because they were always happy and gay, annoyingly gay I should say.

Tono played the daddy role in my life and Narumi played the role of my mother. Soon I became close to them too. They never made me feel like an outsider in the family and always took care of me. Even if I'm pretty rude to my parent's and often say bad things about them, I love both of them to death.

During that time I often visited my grandpa at the hospital as well. My brother used to take me there every three times a week. Oh, I forgot to mention my foster brother, Tsubassa. He is only a few years older than me, around 25. Tsubassa is Tono's bastard child. Apparently, before settling down Tono was a huge playboy. At that time he did not know he was gay and instead tried to find love in every other woman's body. Once he got drunk and slept with a girl without a condom and got her pregnant. Since she was ready to take care of a baby, Tono decided to keep Tsubassa with himself.

As I grew up, I figured that there was a surgery possible to make my grandpa well again but it cost a lot and I did not have such kind of money at hand. Although my foster family is pretty wealthy, I couldn't actually ask them to pay for my grandfather's health care. It just doesn't work that way in reality. You can't go to your foster family and ask them to pay for your real ones. I was thankful enough that they did allow me to meet him.

I had to give up my inheritance for my grandfather's stay at the hospital and my foster parent's paid for my college education. Obviously I'm not living with my foster parent's anymore since I just graduated from college a few months back, which was also the time I received a letter from the hospital. Apparently, my inheritance was almost over and they needed more money for my grandfather's stay at the hospital. So I had to find a job quick at hand for the money, a job in acting ofcourse since I just graduated from The Academy of Arts and Drama.

I was abroad for my college education , when I came back to Japan and received the letter from the hospital, I had to find work as soon as possible. I did not have time to go auditioning  
for movies, whose result would take forever to come out so I had find quick commercials instead. And that's the end of my why I'm desperate for money story.


End file.
